


One For Everyday Use

by j_gabrielle



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Sigils, Urban Witchcraft, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Newt paints his nails with midnight blue. The one he got from Queenie, with the flecks of captured rainbow that shift in the light. It'll do well for the spell he is trying to cast to lure the Griffin he needs for his project.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this post about Urban Witchcraft and I thought that that would make a great idea for a drabble or something.
> 
> http://skiesovergideon.tumblr.com/post/154288097881/elliotswarren-okay-but-urban-witchcraft

Newt paints his nails with midnight blue. The one he got from Queenie, with the flecks of captured rainbow that shift in the light. It'll do well for the spell he is trying to cast to lure the Griffin he needs for his project. 

"Need help with those?" Queenie says, sliding onto the carpet next to him. She is wearing her mother's pendant for luck and the sigils on her hands for smooth work. 

Shaking his head, he says, "No, I'm good. When is Jacob coming over to pick you up?"

"Seven, but I need to finish up the paper that Picquery asked for." Queenie answers, pulling her bag close and taking her laptop out. Booting it up, she taps the sticker on the palm rest. 

"I have some more protection stickers in my notebook if you need them." He says, eyeing the half-peeled ones on her laptop lid. 

"Thank you." She says with a smile, her golden curls bobbing as she begins typing. 

Tina comes home a quarter to six. Just as Newt is feeding the ravens on their ledge some of the organic grasshoppers. Tina presses a kiss to the crown of her sister's curls, before coming over to Newt and pecking his cheek. "How was work?" He asks, watching her reach into their fridge and pull out the bottle of wine warded against anyone but Tina drinking in. With a wave of her wand, the ingredients for dinner begin to dance onto the workstation, ready to be prepped.

"Graves was grumpy because his boyfriend's mum called their place again. God knows how that woman does it every single time they up their sigils, but she does." Tina heaves a heavy sigh, setting her bottle by the sink, she waves her wand again and the knives begin to chop, the pot fills itself with water and the oven begins to heat. "Not staying for dinner, Queenie?"

"Nope. Jacob's taking me out dancing. Says he signed us up for a class." Queenie calls from the living room.

"Well, can you tell him to bring some of those bread rolls he made last time? You know? The one with moon dust in them?" 

"I'll ask." 

Newt wipes his hands on his jeans, stopping at the altar by the window to offer lavender and sage to the candle flames. "Anything I can do to help?"

Tina smiles, "Just stand there and look pretty." She winks. "And try not to touch anything. I don't think Mrs Esposito forgave us for setting off the fire alarm the last time."

He grins, hopping on the free space on the counter. She flicks the radio on to a channel with the weather report. Mentally, Newt calculates the adjustments he will need to make to the lure. All the waterproofing he will need to make to the inks and the way he is probably going to have to add some incentives. 

They can hear Queenie's humming and the sounds of the city outside winding down for the night. Newt is already planning the sigils Tina needs stitching onto her bag. The season is turning. The sigils on their windows need reinforcing. Tina takes his hand in hers, smiling when he meets her eyes. Grinning, he lifts it to his lips, kissing her knuckles right between the rings for love and protection. 

"Finish your soup." Tina says.

"Yes, Ma'am."


End file.
